Personal digital assistant (PDA) is increasingly favored by people because of small volume, good functionality and low price (becoming increasingly lower day by day). However, along with the rapid development of communication products in recent years, in order to meet requirements of various users manufacturers incessantly develop various kinds of communication products, and PDA is added with function of a mobile telephone. In application, besides the primary functionality of PDA, function of mobile telephone is also incorporated, so that the function of PDA is perfected and fortified.
However, at present in the PDA with mobile telephone function produced by various manufacturers, the function of telephone is usually carried out through following mode in operation:
In operation of PDA as a mobile telephone, special light stylus screen (or touch-sensitive screen) is applied and dialing is carried out by software method. Nevertheless, practice shows that calling on telephone by dialing according to the above method is very inconvenient in application.
On the other hand, some PDA have a plurality of keys set up on a turnover lid, and thereby dialing is carried out by means of said keys on the turnover lid. However, with such mode of telephone dialing, the overall construction of PDA is rather bulky and inconvenient in carrying, and furthermore it contravenes the feature of PDA, which is all-round in function and small in volume.
As described above, conventional personal digital assistant with function of mobile telephone is not only complicated in operation, but also bulky in volume and inconvenient for users to carry. Improvement of such PDA is necessary. Therefore, users will be delighted to see that the function of PDA is perfected and fortified, and that it is small in thickness, convenient in carrying and more friendly and acceptable in operation.